


Hello

by helens78



Series: You Say Goodbye (I Say Hello) [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman's back, and one of the first people he tells is a fellow caped crusader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

"You're surprised to see me."

Batman shook his head. "I knew you'd be back."

Superman wasn't wearing blue spandex and a red cape, but there was no question about his identity. In jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid overshirt, he looked different -- even carried himself differently -- but the clothes didn't always make the man. Batman knew that better than anyone.

Superman wore Nikes. Batman wondered what Nike executives would make of that.

"It's a little strange meeting you without the costume." Superman grinned. "I guess we've never done that before." Batman said nothing, and Superman's smile disappeared. "Well, one of us is out of costume..."

"People like us don't get together for coffee," Batman interrupted.

"No, I guess not." Superman glanced around. "It's a quiet night around here. Is it always like this now?"

"Not always."

"But it's getting better?"

"It's been better; it's been worse." Batman crossed his arms over his chest, letting his cape drape over them; Superman's urge to be informal was bringing up an answering urge to be as formal about this as possible. "You're not here to talk about Gotham."

Superman's eyes widened. "I... no, I guess not."

"Metropolis is fine," Batman said quietly. "There was a flood three years ago. A bombing about nine months back; that's the worst thing Metropolis has seen since you've been gone. They pulled through."

"You don't think they need me."

"I don't think you ever wore a cape for _them_."

"Is that personal experience talking?" Superman asked, both eyebrows raised. Batman let it go. Superman winced after a moment and scratched at the back of his neck. It was strange seeing such a hesitant, apologetic look on someone famous for his invulnerability. "Sorry. I always tried not to do what I did out of a sense of vanity..."

"I'm not sure calling yourself 'Superman'--"

"Kal," Superman interrupted. Batman tilted his head slightly in question; Superman cleared his throat. "My name. It's Kal. I thought... I wanted you to know."

"Kal," Batman said. Well, it was _a_ name. Given how comfortable Superman looked in the Nikes and the flannel overshirt, Batman could imagine him having a secret identity, and he wasn't at all surprised Superman wasn't giving him the full story. He paused. "Are you coming back?"

There was no need to clarify. Standing on a rooftop in jeans was one thing; the boots, the cape, the uniform -- that was something else. Superman glanced off to the southwest, and Batman could imagine him looking past Gotham City to Metropolis, watching the city he'd once protected going on without him. It was easy to imagine Superman missing his city and yet not being sure Metropolis needed him -- or even wanted him -- to come back. After all, one of Metropolis's star reporters had recently won a Pulitzer for an article entitled "Why The World Doesn't Need Superman".

"I don't know if I want to come back," Superman murmured. "If they don't need me..." He shook his head. "I don't know yet. But I thought... even if I didn't... a city can weigh heavy on you. If you ever needed someone to listen..."

"If you decide not to come back, I doubt we'll have much in common."

Superman flinched, and as before, the expression seemed out of place on him. Out of place on a man who wore a red cape and an icon on his chest, at least; maybe not so out of place for a man calling himself Kal, dressed in jeans and Nikes. He was, Batman decided, very human considering he was the only known alien on Earth.

"I do still have the costume," Superman -- Kal -- said. "Thanks for meeting me..."

He turned around as if to go; Batman reached out for him. It was the same move he'd made five years ago, the same grip on Superman's forearm. And Superman stopped the way he had the last time, waiting for whatever it was Batman wanted to say.

"I didn't answer the question you came here to ask."

Superman just waited; Batman didn't bother hesitating. This wasn't a staring contest.

"I think they'll always have a place for you."

Superman's arm shifted under Batman's glove, and suddenly Batman was shaking his hand. He looked down, taken off-guard by the motion, but he squeezed out of reflex and was glad Superman didn't have a power grip when he squeezed in response.

"Thank you," Superman said. "If you ever need anything... I'm sure you'll find a way to contact me."

"Of course."

There was another pause, as if Superman were looking for some way to extend the conversation, but eventually he just nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"You do the same."

Superman squeezed Batman's hand again -- it was almost a surprise to find that neither of them had let go -- and in seconds he was nothing more than a breeze and a fuzzy spot in the sky.

_-end-_


End file.
